


Ролик для одежды себе купи

by Windwave



Series: KGDADDY [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Animal Planet, Crack, Gen, Magical Realism, kgdaddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Подобрал однажды Анатолий Князев брошенную хозяином кошечку. Зря-зря.
Relationships: Big Daddy (Wolf Warriors)/Anatoli Knyazev
Series: KGDADDY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706629
Kudos: 2





	Ролик для одежды себе купи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> Почитать про котиков:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Черноногая_кошка  
> Посмотреть на котиков: https://s2r.iucnredlist.org/sis2_images/487336308.jpg

В затянутой слезоточивым газом, разгромленной квартире на окраине Претории никого не было, в этом Князев был уверен. Он обыскал её несколько раз, но лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что цель ускользнула.

Приглушённо выругавшись в маску, он шагнул было к окну, но задел ботинком что-то маленькое, мягкое — и вяло вздрогнувшее от удара. Это оказалась кошка, надсадно и хрипло кашляющая, и когда Князев приподнял её с пола за шкирку и слегка встряхнул, она ощерилась, извернулась и попыталась укусить его.

«Какой хозяин, такая и кошка», — хмыкнул про себя Князев. То, что злобный ублюдок, за чью голову ему заплатили пять миллионов, держал в качестве домашнего любимца нечто такое же злобное, его даже не удивило.

Но ублюдок сумел сбежать, а кошку было жалко — маленькая такая, сдохнет ещё. Затолкав яростно шипящий комочек меха в вещмешок (куда, в идеале, он должен был запихнуть отрезанную голову), Князев поспешил свалить — машина ждала его в паре кварталов.

***

Лёту до маленькой частной авиабазы в полусотне километров от Кейптауна было пару часов, так что Князев позволил себе расслабиться. За штурвалом «Цессны» был Михаил; верный, молчаливый, здоровенный, с лицом чемпиона подпольных боёв — и хорошо управляющийся как с легкомоторными птичками, так и с пушками.

А еще он ненавидел людей, но обожал животных. И чем они были злее, тем лучше.

Переодевшись из пропахшей слезоточивым газом полевой одежды в чистую футболку и джинсы, Князев задумчиво посмотрел на неподвижно лежащий на соседнем кресле вещмешок. Пока они добирались до самолёта, кошка приглушённо рычала и пыталась выцарапаться наружу, но сейчас притихла. Сдохла, что ли?

Подняв вещмешок, Князев развязал его и резко перевернул, вытряхивая кошку на кресло, и в следующую секунду, не дав ей опомниться, прихватил за шкирку и поднял, держа на вытянутой руке и внимательно осматривая.

Песчано-жёлтая шерсть, покрытая черными полосками и пятнами, недлинные лапки и толстый, короткий хвост, плотно прижатые к голове небольшие, слегка округлые уши — эта кошка определённо не была похожа на домашнюю. Зашипев, она вновь попыталась ударить Князева лапой, но он резко встряхнул её — запоздало удивившись, насколько она лёгкая, не тяжелее пистолета, а потом поднялся с кресла и направился в рубку пилота — самолёт уже поднялся до нужной высоты и наверняка перешёл на автопилот, так что Михаила можно было спокойно отвлечь.

— Шеф, откуда вы её взяли?

— Забрал как трофей. Оно здорово? Чем кормить?

— Я так-то больше по собакам… — брать в руки яростно рычащий комок злости Михаил не спешил.

— Эта тварь наверняка отгрызает людям ебала не хуже твоих псин. Ну?

В здоровенной ручище Михаила кошка казалась совсем крохотной; но от попыток разодрать когтями всё, до чего можно было дотянуться, это её не могло удержать.

— Это кошка, — он бесцеремонно ощупал, не обращая внимания на утробное рычание, пушистый светлый живот в чёрных пятнах. — Взрослая, вроде. Может, какая-то местная порода, какая-нибудь дальняя родня львов.

— Только уёбищно маленькая. Чем её кормить?

— Свежее мясо. Может, какие-нибудь насекомые пожирней. Оставите себе?

Хмыкнув, Князев забрал у него кошку. Крепко держа ее за шкирку, он приподнял руку так, чтобы оскаленная маленькая морда оказалась на уровне его глаз — но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы она не могла их выцарапать.

— Почему нет? Вместе веселее искать сбежавшего ублюдка. Да, киса?

Вновь зашипев, кошка попыталась ударить его лапой. Князев хмыкнул и встряхнул её.

— Назову тебя Тварь.

***

Цель ускользнула, но Князев никуда не спешил. Заказчик, решивший повесить в своей гостиной отрезанную голову за пять миллионов долларов, не ставил ему дедлайнов.

Так что уёбка можно было начать искать заново.

***

В Кейптауне Князев никогда не был, так что просто поручил своим парням найти ему где остановиться. Его вкусы они и так знали — стильно, дорого, хороший вид — и много отходных путей в случае нападения.

Оказавшись в апартаментах, первым делом он вытряхнул Тварь из вещмешка на пол. И едва успел отпихнуть её ботинком — проверять, могут ли эти мелкие клыки прокусить плотную ткань штанов, он не хотел. Нашипев на него, Тварь унеслась куда-то вглубь комнат.

— Какой хозяин, такой и питомец, — Князев прошёлся по апартаментам, осматривая их и сразу прикидывая удобные в случае перестрелки укрытия.

Остаток дня и вечер он провел на открытой террасе с видом на океан и Столовую гору. Спешить было некуда — если цель и всплывёт где-то, то уж точно не в ближайшие дни. Так что время на то, чтобы заново расставить сети, у него было.

Тварь так и не вылезла из своего укрытия, и глубоко за полночь Князев просто налил воды в подвернувшийся под руку стакан для виски и поставил его на пол. Захочет пить, рассудил он — вылезет.

***

Проснулся он резко — и от ощущения, что его с силой ударили мешком с песком. Рывком выхватив пистолет из-под подушки, Князев сел на кровати, готовый стрелять — но в спальне было темно и тихо; из-за плотно сомкнутых створок больших панорамных окон не пробивался шелест океана. И единственным звуком было низкое, утробное рычание, доносящееся с другого конца кровати.

— Я тебя сейчас нахуй пристрелю, — Князев направил пистолет туда, где довольно жутковато поблескивали голубым в темноте кошачьи глаза. — Съеби и дай мне поспать.

Рычать кошка перестала, а затем он услышал глухой звук маленьких лап по деревянному полу, когда она спрыгнула с кровати.

Утром Князев рассмотрел на высокой деревянной спинке кровати глубокие царапины — кажется, эта кошка была не только злобной, но ещё и лазить умела пиздец как плохо.

***

Этим же утром он обнаружил, что вода в стакане была нетронута. Пожав плечами, он поменял её, только на этот раз сменил обычную водопроводную на воду из бутылки, найденной в холодильнике.

Эту воду Тварь тоже проигнорировала, так что заявившийся через пару часов Михаил притащил по распоряжению Князева не только пакет, набитый стейками (а еще овощами и парой бутылок водки), но и два десятка бутылок с питьевой водой. А ещё путеводитель по дикой природе Южной Африки с закладкой и обведённой маркером на этой странице короткой статьей.

Тварь оказалась черноногой кошкой; как утверждал путеводитель, она была одной из самых маленьких — и злобных — диких кошачьих.

— Ведут ночной образ жизни. Асоциальны. Могут долго обходиться без воды. Едят кузнечиков, — с выражением зачитал Князев, глядя в сторону светлого низкого дивана с кучей декоративных подушек и парой пледов — ему казалось, что ещё прошлым вечером они не были свалены кучей посреди дивана в огромном подобии гнезда.

***

Кузнечиками он, конечно, Тварь кормить не собирался, так что когда ближе к ночи кошка выбралась из своего убежища и, опасливо припадая к полу, начала по кругу обходить заседавшего за барной стойкой Князева, тот поднялся и, выудив из холодильника стейк поменьше, просто кинул его на пол.

Стейк, впрочем, оказался едва ли не с Тварь размером.

А смотреть, как этот комок ярости раздирает кусок мяса, оказалось даже забавно и приятно.

***

Отличный вид в этих апартаментах был не только с террасы, но ещё и из ванной — за панорамным окном простиралась ночная водная гладь, переливающаяся мелкими золотыми огнями далеких океанских судов.

Намешав себе «Мэри», Князев растянулся в горячей воде (заряженный пистолет лежал на бортике) и по памяти нашел последнюю прочитанную страницу в «Мизерере» Гранже.

Страниц двадцать спустя на широкий бортик ванны с протяжным и хриплым звуком запрыгнула Тварь.

— Если ты попытаешься меня укусить, я тебя выкину из окна к хуям, — пообещал ей Князев. И вернулся к чтению; Гранже был, очевидно, повёрнут на чилийской хунте — но по крайней мере, хотя бы довольно условно шарил в теме — Князев даже всерьез задумался о том, кто из наёмников мог бы сливать ему некоторые охуительные истории.

От книги его отвлекло хриплое, довольно мерзкое мяуканье. Подняв глаза на Тварь, Князев обнаружил, что та — пока невесомо — трогает лапкой один из его перстней, лежащих на бортике.

— Не смей.

Тварь повела ушами и села, обвив лапы хвостом, и, не мигая, уставилась на него. Морда у неё была абсолютно тупая. Или наглая — в мимике кошек Князев не разбирался.

— И что?

В следующее секунду, не отводя от него взгляда, Тварь поддала лапкой перстень.

Тот беззвучно ушёл под воду.

— Выкину нахуй.

Следом отправился второй. А за ним — тяжёлый флакон с гелем для душа.

Князев молча следил, как Тварь сбрасывает в воду всё, что подворачивается под короткую лапу; последним оказался пистолет.

— Ну нет, блядь, — он выбросил руку вперёд, пытаясь успеть первым; но Тварь оказалась быстрее.

Упал пистолет не в воду, а на пол, на каменную плитку.

Звук выстрела в замкнутом пространстве ванной — хоть и просторной — был оглушительным.

Только вот ни Князев, ни Тварь, не дёрнулись.

А в следующий момент он, не обращая внимания на бешеный звон в ушах, метким, но аккуратным пинком отправил кошку на пол.

И вернулся к книге, игнорируя то, как пляшут перед глазами буквы, и как яростно и пристально смотрит на него кошка — сидя уже на раковине.

***

Оказалось, что Тварь из всей воды пьет только «Восс». И дрыхнет днём, устраивая себе логово то на самом виду, то, наоборот, прячась так, что Князев даже не пытался её искать (в отличие от её хозяина, но тот как сквозь землю провалился — и никто из информаторов не мог подкинуть даже самой слабой зацепки, где он может быть).

И действительно жрёт насекомых и ящериц; в этом Князев убедился, обнаружив в своём ботинке остатки какого-то здоровенного кузнечика.

Но эта вся хуйня была даже в какой-то степени милой.

Неприятным оказалось другое.

Пушистой Тварь не была — когда Князев держал её за шкирку, под пальцами он ощущал короткий и жестковатый мех.

Вот только это не спасало от того, что шерсть была всюду.

На полотенцах: Тварь любила на них спать, сдёргивая с крючков и полок на пол и свивая из них себе блядское гнездо.

На одежде: разумеется, для этого она выбирала только чёрные вещи — джинсы или футболки. Словом — почти всю одежду Князева.

Шерсть была даже в еде.

— Я тебя, блядь, налысо побрею, — сообщил он на третье утро, искренне заебавшись в попытке глотнуть кофе без шерсти.

Тварь, сидящая на другом конце барной стойки, равнодушно посмотрела на него, потом зевнула, широко раскрыв маленькую розовую пасть и, задрав лапу, демонстративно — в этом Князев не сомневался — начала вылизываться.

***

Самой нелепой вещью в апартаментах — помимо Твари — оказалось подвесное кресло. Нелепое — и неожиданно удобное, несмотря на всю свою обманчивую хрупкость. Так что Князев вытащил его на террасу, и устраивался в нём с ноутбуком.

Твари кресло тоже нравилось: она укладывалась на верхней части плетёного кокона. И оказалось (это Князев выяснил не сразу), что если он вытянет руку, то сможет дотянуться до короткой шерсти, торчащей сквозь неплотное плетение ротанга. А если Тварь расслаблялась и, задремав, свешивала лапку вниз, то можно было нажать кончиком пальца на мягкие подушечки — главное было отдёрнуть руку до того, как та откроет глаза и попытается располосовать его когтями.

Это было действительно забавно. Но от очередной игры с кошкой Князева отвлёк мягко завибрировавший в кармане джинсов телефон.

— Шеф, мы засекли в городе ту сучку из «Дион Корпс».

— Афину? Вряд ли она одна. Будьте осторожней.

Заметив краем глаза движение, Князев поднял глаза. Тварь, до этого момента мирно спящая наверху кресла, проснулась и теперь смотрела на него немигающими желтыми глазами. Хмыкнув, Князев вытянул руку и ткнул пальцем в пушистый живот — но вместо того, чтобы попытаться расцарапать ему в кровь ладонь, Тварь не шевельнулась и продолжала пристально смотреть на него.

— Поиски затягиваются, шеф: никаких следов. По нулям. Вообще ничего. Наниматель…

— С этим я разберусь, — его парни были толковыми, но иногда уж слишком тупыми. — Есть сведения, где он сейчас?

О тех, кто был способен заплатить пол десятка миллионов за убийство, Князев предпочитал знать всё, что можно было.

— По последней информации — тут, шеф. Видели его на днях выходящим из «Марриотта».

Кивнув, Князев вновь ткнул пальцем в подставленные мягкие кошачьи подушечки на свисающей лапке. Но Тварь не шевельнулась, только плотнее прижала уши к голове.

— Хорошо. Напрягите жопы и найдите мне ублюдка, не мог же он совсем пропасть.

***

Его душили. Тяжёлые руки, затянутые в толстые шерстяные перчатки, легли на шею и сдавили, перебив дыхание.

Ещё одна ладонь легла на лицо, закрыв нос и рот, и как он ни пытался отбиться, скинуть их, тело было непослушным, будто вместо костей и мышц под кожей оказалась вата.

Князев резко открыл глаза.

Вокруг было темно, но он и так знал, что душило его. Поморщившись, он отвёл от лица пушистый хвост — но мгновение спустя тот вернулся обратно, раздражающе защекотав нос.

— Лучше б ты хозяина своего так придушила, — он спихнул с себя кошку и перевернулся на бок.

Но сон не шёл и Князев натянул халат — и привычно выругался, обнаружив на чёрном шелке короткую песочную шерсть, и вышел на кухню. Плеснув себе холодной минералки, он поискал в холодильнике что-нибудь перекусить, а когда вернулся к стойке, то обнаружил Тварь, сунувшую морду в его стакан.

— Это, блядь, мой «Перье». И ты пить его отказалась, — прихватив кошку за шкирку, он оттянул её от стакана и коротко шлёпнул по мокрой морде. — Отвали.

Шипеть Тварь не стала.

Только столкнула на пол бутылку с водой — к счастью, закрытую. А потом — зажигалку. И всё это она проделала, не отводя пристального взгляда от Князева.

— Ну ты и Тварь, — он допил минералку, оставил стакан на стойке и вернулся в спальню; а уже на пороге услышал мерзкий стеклянный звон упавшего на пол стакана.

***

А утром Тварь пропала. Князев заглянул в пару мест, где она обычно дремала днём, но ничего, кроме шерсти и пары придушенных ящериц, там не нашёл.

Злобное животное явно решило поиграть с ним в прятки, но он на это не повёлся; были дела поважнее. Например, найти её хозяина и наконец-таки уже пристрелить злобного ублюдка.

Вылезла из своего убежища, где бы оно ни было, Тварь лишь на следующий день. Свалила с прикроватного столика здоровенную дизайнерскую лампу, оставила в ботинке Князева недоеденную ящерицу и уютно устроилась на его любимом пиджаке, принявшись как ни в чём не бывало вылизываться.

— А я-то думал, тебя похитили. Уже порадовался.

Посмотрев на него, Тварь зевнула и вновь начала вылизываться — она выглядела куда взъерошеннее обычного и грязнее, что ли? Но где бы она ни пропадала, она всё равно вернулась — и Князев, успевший за прошедшую неделю привязаться к тупому комочку ярости, даже порадовался этому.

***

А ближе к ночи, когда солнце уже почти исчезло за горизонтом, и океан растерял свою дневную лазурь — бесконечно тянущиеся на юг холодные волны отливали синевато-сиреневым цветом, Князеву позвонил один из его ребят.

— Шеф… тут такое дело. Хуйня тут вышла одна, шеф. Сейчас скину вам кое-что.

Выйдя на террасу, Князев опёрся об ограждение и дождался, пока телефон снова не завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении.

Фотографии были сняты с дрона. Не слишком чёткие, однако даже такого качества хватило, чтобы Князев узнал человека на них.

Определённо мертвого человека. Того самого, который должен был заплатить ему пять миллионов долларов за убийство.

И которого убили возле бассейна отеля «Марриотт», расположенного в паре кварталов от апартаментов Князева, зверски разорвав горло.

Выудив из кармана пачку сигарет, Князев закурил и повертел телефон в пальцах. У него было много вопросов — и ответ на главный из них пришел сам: по удачному стечению обстоятельств телефон вновь завибрировал, но на этот раз номер был скрыт.

Хмыкнув, Князев выждал с десяток секунд и лишь потом ответил. И услышал то, к чему уже был готов.

— Заказ отменяется.

Остальной разговор был коротким и не особо приятным — кто бы не решился на убийство, он оставил Князева без пяти миллионов долларов, а один из крупнейших преступных синдикатов Южной Африки — без главы.

Докурив, Князев затушил окурок в тяжёлой керамической пепельнице — удивительно, как Тварь ещё не столкнула её с ограждения террасы в густые кусты, располагавшиеся внизу, и шагнул обратно на залитую светом кухню.

И в следующий момент замер, глядя на ствол собственного пистолета, направленного ему в грудь.

На узловатые пальцы, крепко держащие этот пистолет.

И на узкое запястье, торчащее из рукава халата.

Его халата.

Чёртова чёрного шелкового халата.

— Заказ на твою голову отменён, — медленно произнес Князев, глядя на держащего его на прицеле Дэдди. Тот широко оскалился.

— Я слышал. Но пиздец как хочется тебя, мудила, на прицеле подержать и представить, как я отстреливаю твои сраные русские яйца. По одному.

— Так отстрели, — Князев поморгал, но нет, видение — босое, взъерошенное, в небрежно запахнутом халате, сидящее за барной стойкой, закинув ногу на ногу — никуда не делось.

Хмыкнув, Дэдди почесал второй рукой нос — словно кошка лапой умылась. Но стрелять он не спешил, так что Князев прошёл к стойке и, не выпуская Дэдди из виду, достал из мини-бара бутылку водки и плеснул в первую подвернувшуюся под руку чашку. В ней были остатки утреннего кофе, но это было последнее, что его сейчас волновало.

Слишком много вопросов — и ни на один у него не было ответа.

Он опрокинул в себя водку, а потом, поморщившись, снял с языка кошачью шерсть.

— Да, она везде, — Дэдди весело оскалился.

Отставив в сторону чашку, Князев постучал пальцами по стойке — обычно на такой звук Тварь почти сразу прибегала. Но сейчас кошки нигде не было видно.

Оскал Дэдди стал шире. Он чуть шевельнулся на барном стуле, и подол халата медленно скользнул в сторону, обнажив крепкое загорелое бедро.

Вся эта хуйня была решительно нездоровой. Вместо чашки Князев взял бутылку и глотнул водки прямо из горла.

— Шерсть на твоей одежде, шерсть в твоей еде… В тебе она тоже есть. Интересно, можно ли считать, что таким образом я тебя всё-таки поимел?

На террасе он пробыл совсем недолго. Мог ли Дэдди за это время как-то успеть взломать дверь в апартаменты, а потом зачем-то раздеться и найти его халат?

— Что за хуйню ты несёшь?

Хмыкнув, Дэдди поудобней перехватил пистолет. А потом, не отводя от Князева пристального взгляда — кажется, или его глаза отливали желтым больше обычного? — второй рукой сбил чашку со стойки.


End file.
